new_jack_cityfandomcom-20200216-history
New Jack City
New Jack City '''is a 1991 American crime-drama film directed by Mario Van Peebles (making his directional debut). It stars Wesley Snipes as Nino Brown, Ice-T as Scotty Appleton, Chris Rock as Pookie,Judd Nelson as Nick Percetti, Mario Van Peebles as Stone, and Allen Payne as Gee Money. Summary Nino Brown, a drug crime lord, is rising up the ranks of New York City 's crime due to selling the ultimate cash crop; crack. Now, two street-wise detectives are assigned to bring down Nino and shut down his drug operations by infiltrating his gang units. Plot Nino Brown and his gang, the Cash Money Brothers (CMB for short), become the dominant drug ring within New York City when crack cocaine is introduced to the city streets during the mid-to-late 1980s. Meanwhile, Scotty Appleton, an undercover cop, is having a cash deal with stick-up kid Pookie, who seems to be impatient. Pookie escapes with the money and leads Scotty on a chase through the New York projects, ending with Pookie being shot in the ankle, and is let go by the police when Scotty attempts to arrest him. Nino then converts an entire apartment complex, known as the Carter, into a crack house with assistance from Nino's friend and second-in-command, Gee Money and his enforcer, Duh Duh Duh Man. Scotty volunteers to go undercover to infiltrate Nino's gang and is partnered with Nick Peretti as they try to convict the gang of their drug trafficking operation. On a mission, they spy Nino, who is giving food away to the poor. Scotty finds Pookie, who is now homeless, and checks him into rehab to recover. After the success of Pookie's recovery, he is joined into a high-tech undercover operation. During the undercover assignment, Pookie relapses. He is caught by Gee Money and Duh Duh Duh Man, who also discovers that he is an informant. The cops try to rescue Pookie, only to find the burning Carter and Pookie, who has been killed. Scotty, Nick, and Park also realize that Pookie's body is connected to a time bomb. Nick soon manages to cut the wires. Some time later, Gee Money informs Nino about the downfall of the Carter and Pookie's infiltration, angering Nino. Nino then calls a meeting. Nino expresses his anger with the infiltration and goes at Gee Money, who backtalks Nino when he protests. Nino's anger then worsens, and he subsequently stabs Karim, an accountant-turned-gang-member, in the hand and tries to strangle him to make Gee Money take the responsibility. Nino then threatens to kill Gee Money if he blows his future assignments. After Pookie's funeral, Scotty ignores Stone's orders of the operation being over and tells to Nick that he will infiltrate. Scotty also makes a deal with a mobster named Frankie Needles, who has connections with the CMB, to lure Gee Money into making a side deal with Scotty as he lets him join. On his first encounter with Nino, Scotty is not to be trusted. Later, Nino tells a story to Scotty about how he murdered a woman in 1974, who happens to be Scotty's mother. Scotty then asks Nino if the murder was personal, with Nino responding "my brother, it's always business, never personal," and Scotty gains Nino's trust soon after Nino is confronted by an old man. Later at a wedding, Scotty, Nino, and the CMB are attending. Meanwhile, Nick sneaks into Nino's mansion to collect evidence of the Carter and Pookie's final moments. After the wedding, Don Armeteo, Frank Needles' boss, sends hitmen, disguised as waiters, to assassinate Nino. This fails but one of the CMB members, Keisha, is shot and killed. Later, Don Armeteo makes a call to Nino and taunts him, further angering Nino. Later, Nino and a group of motorcycle hitmen kill Don Armeteo and his men in a drive-by shooting. During another operation with the CMB, Karim recognizes Scotty (as he is present when Scotty attempted to arrest Pookie), which leads to his cover being blown. This leads to a shootout between the police and the CMB, in which Duh Duh Duh Man and Park are killed. On a pier, Nino confronts Gee Money for being fooled. Nino then shoots Gee Money in the head and he continues his crime operation solo. During the next days, Scotty and Nick acquire information where Nino lives and they catch him. As Nick kills a member guarding the entrance, Scotty goes through the window and has a brief shootout with Nino. Scotty then brutally beats Nino on the street in front of passersby after they crash through one of his windows. Scotty then attempts to shoot him in retaliation for his mother's death. Stone and Nino's ex-girlfriend, Selena, intervene, with Selena stating that she will testify even if it means her life. Stone manages to convince Scotty to drop his weapon, and they carry away the injured Nino. At Nino's trial, Nino claims that Karim is the true head of the CMB as he claims that the CMB threatened to murder his mother. Nino then pleads guilty and is given a lesser sentence, much to Scotty's annoyance. Scotty then taunts Nino, which does not faze him, and instead prompts him to me more arrogant, quipping, "Well, maybe when this is over with, you can come and work for me." As Nino walks out and is interviewed by the media, the old man who previously confronted him appears and screams, "Idolater, your soul is required in Hell!" The old man then shoots Nino in the heart, killing him instantly, much to Scotty and Nick's surprise. Nino's lifeless body then falls over the bannister and lands in a crumpled heap several floors below. Stone arrests the old man, and Scotty and Nick leaves as reporters and trial attenders looks on at Nino's body. Cast *Wesley Snipes as '''Nino Brown *Ice-T as Detective Scotty Appleton *Chris Rock as Pookie *Allen Payne as Gee Money *Judd Nelson as Detective Nick Peretti *Mario Van Peebles as Stone *Bill Nunn as Duh Duh Duh Man *Michael Michele as Selena *Christopher Williams as Karim *Bill Cobbs as Old Man ''''''Reception ''New Jack City ''received mostly positive reviews from critics and audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes , 76% of the critics gave the film positive reviews. Trivia *This movie is an example of hip-hop culture in film *WWE wrestler New Jack got his name from the film Category:New Jack City